


What Really Happened

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Is Happy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Explicit Language, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's a miracle, it's really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Aaron Burr explained what really happened three months ago.This is a continuation of "Oops", but can be read alone and still make sense.This is the link to "Oops". https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24537931. It is part of my other series, Short And Sweet. Those are usually shorter stories that I will randomly think of and write down without making it over 2,000 words.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I most likely will not be updating "New World" today. I was busy this week and I want to do the next few chapters right. They're important. Also, HAMILTON IS COMING TO DISNEY+ ON JULY 3RD!!! I'm really excited about that (I don't even have Disney+. I'm just going to a friend's house and watching it there).

~12:37~

Aaron runs out of the house before Theo can ask any questions. He has been hanging out with Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules recently. That’s fine and all, but Theo doesn’t know who he’s meeting. Aaron just never had many friends and doesn’t want to get her hopes up in case it doesn’t work out. He rushes into the car, screaming a quick goodbye to Theo. Hercules is driving with Lafayette in the passenger’s seat. John in the second row with Aaron and Alex moved to the back to allow Burr a better seat.

“Hey, Aaron.”

“Hello. Thanks for taking your minivan, by the way. The car is really crowded.” Hercules laughs and pulls out of the driveway. The group has decided to take Aaron to their favorite restaurant an hour away. Yes, it’s a drive, but it is worth it. There is also an adorable town in that area with shops and carriage rides. Today was a very special day. For this day is the day that they were gonna ask Aaron to date them. It should be exciting.

“So, Aaron. How was your day? Alex told us about another fight between him and Jefferson.” John asks, laughing as Alex leans forward and hits him. Aaron just shakes his head.

“Pretty uneventful, except for that. Theo has a new job that she’s excited about!” The four make a weird face at Theo’s name. Aaron notices and grows defensive. “What’s wrong with Theodosia.”

“Nothing, it’s just… She’s very nice.”

“That’s a bad thing?”

“Don’t you two have an on and off thing?” At this, Aaron begins to laugh.

“No! Her parents took me in and taught me how to be a successful member of society. She’s basically my sister, nothing more. I see her like a sibling, much like Thomas.” Their faces get even redder and Aaron can feel the embarrassment radiating off them. “Did you guys think I also had a thing with Thomas?”

“Not exactly…”

“We thought you, Thomas, and James were together.”

“I doubt Thomas would be willing to share James with anyone. But how am I just now hearing about this?”

“Well, I-” Just then, the van begins to jerk and suddenly stops. Hercules makes a face and gets out. Luckily, they took the backroads because that’s the “scenic” route, according to Laf. Hercules opens the lid and looks in, seeing smoke come from the engine. The others get out and look over his shoulder.

“Yeah, ol’ reliable’s down. Does someone have a phone?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Wait.” Aaron stops the story and looks at Theo. Three months later, Theo had stumbled into Aaron, John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander making out and demanded an explanation. Now, Burr is recalling the story while wearing a Stitch onesie and Theodosia’s in her Toronto onesie. “The car actually did break down?”

“Yeah, just not as late as I made it out to be. It was about forty minutes in that it failed, not on the way back.”

“Okay. Also, you, Jefferson, and Madison?”

“Apparently. Anyway, do you want to hear the rest of the story or no?”

“Yeah, yeah, keep going.”

“Good. Now, where was I? Right, the car broke down.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Does someone have a phone”

“Nope.”

“At home.”

“Dead.”

“Fell in the sink the other day. What about you?”

“I figured that, with four other people who love their phones, at least one would bring theirs.” They sit there and think for a few minutes. Lafayette’s face brightens as an idea struck him.

“What about that house five minutes back? I’m sure they will have something.” Hercules goes back to the van and gets everything that could be stolen. The five make their way to the house. Twenty minutes later, they arrived. It’s a quaint little house with a beautiful garden in the back that they can see from the front. Outside are two cars and a basket of fruits and vegetables offered to hungry travelers who need something to eat. They look between each other on who to send forward. They settle on Lafayette, the most charming and calm person of the group who can still hold a conversation without going into a panic attack. He knocks on the door. The door opens to a large man with muscles that Aaron can see from his spot in front of the porch. The man has short, gray, hair and a matching beard. He is well dressed and looks like the grandfather every child wants. He looks at Laf who forgot how to speak.

“Hello?”

“Bonjour.” Lafayette forces out. The man’s face lightens significantly. The man looked very welcoming, yet somehow managed to be even more with that singular word.

“Salut! Vous parlez couramment le français, j'espère? (Hello! You speak fluent French, I hope?)” Lafayette smiles and the tension seeps from his body.

“Bien sûr! Né et élevé à Paris jusqu'à mon arrivée en Amérique au lycée. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre, mais notre van est tombé en panne et les téléphones sont morts ou à la maison ... ou cassés. Seriez-vous prêt à aider? (Of course! Born and raised in Paris until I came to America in High school. I'm really sorry to interrupt, but our van broke down and phones are either dead or at home... or broken. Would you be willing to help?)”

“Oui. Il y a une petite ville à dix minutes au sud d'ici. Il y a un marché fermier en ce moment, vous pourrez donc trouver quelque chose. C'est là que vous vous dirigiez? (Yes. There is a small town ten minutes south of here. There is a farmer's market right now, so you'll be able to find something. Is that where you were heading?)”

“Est, en fait. Mais ça va. Nous prendrons ce que nous pouvons obtenir. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons rien. (East, actually. But it's fine. We'll take what we can get. Thank you so much. I hope we're not disrupting anything.)”

“J'allais juste là-bas. J'allais rencontrer un vieil ami. Viens maintenant. Nous devons y aller avant de prendre tous les bons légumes. (I was just heading there. I was gonna meet an old friend. Come now. We must go before all the good vegetables are taken.)" The man goes in to put his shoes and Lafayette comes down the stairs to the rest.

“He’s French! He’s also gonna take us to a Farmer’s market ten minutes south of here.” The man comes down and smiles at the five young men.

“Are we all ready to go?” They nod and begin to file into the car. Though it’s cramped, they make it work. Aaron smiles. The man’s positivity is contagious.

“Thank you so much, Mr.”

“Jean Valjean. And don’t worry about it! I was going there anyway.”

~1:43~

They arrive at the Farmer’s market ten minutes later. And, man, is it big. There are tables filled with fruits, crafts, books, and everything else under the sun. Hundreds of people litter the streets, looking at different things. John looks around.

“It’s bigger than I thought.” Valjean lets out a hearty laugh at that.

“Yes, that’s because there are many houses in this area, yet they aren’t able to get out. Plus, it’s close to the city. Though there are many Farmer markets in New York, this is the most diverse and gets the most attention.”

“I’ve actually never been to one.” Alex states, looking around. So many choices, so little money. John and Hercules look at him.

“Seriously? As a kid growing up in the south, this was my childhood.”

“My memaw used to make wooden carvings and sell them. My siblings and I would get ten dollars and told to go crazy. I think I still have stuff from that. Lafayette, Aaron. Either of you?” Both people shake their heads no at Hercules’ question. Jean laughs and pulls out twenty bucks for each person.

“Hopefully this will make up for that.”

“You really don’t need to-”

“Nonsense, Aaron (they shared names in the car, along with how they got to be there). These people don’t take credit cards and you boys need to be a child once and awhile. I still enjoy it and I was in this universe when it was created!” Everybody laughs at his joke. It’s nice to meet someone who is so willing to be open about basically everything. Aaron imagines this is what his grandfather would be like if he was still alive. “Now, go on. We shall meet back here at five-thirty. I will go find a place to take your car.

“Sir, you’ve already done so much. You don’t need to do more for us.”

“Okay, then let me tell you this. My daughter is my world. Sadly, she is back in France with her significant other. I haven’t been able to see her in twelve years. I don’t know if I have grandchildren to spoil and I receive no letters from her. Let me let you be my grandchildren. Let me take care of you and take the responsibilities of this world, even for a day.”

“Well, we can’t really argue with that.”

“Good. Because I would put up a fight. Now, run along and explore. Remember, five-thirty.” The four nod before Alex and John grab Aaron’s hand and run off. Jean watches as Lafayette and Hercules chase after them.

“I have known you for the majority of both our lives, yet you still have a love of helping random children you find on the street.” Jean’s face breaks out in a smile at the voice.

“Inspector Javert.”

“Jean Valjean. What’s this I hear about a broken-down car?”

“Exactly as it sounds. Their car broke down and they asked me for a phone or something.”

“So, you gave them a ride, a bunch of money, paying for the car, and also paying for dinner, no doubt. I will never understand you.”

“That’s a lie. We understand each other more than we understand ourselves.” Jean goes to the side of Javert and they begin to make their way to the car shop.

~5:12~

“Aaron, we have to go. Are you gonna get it or no?”

“How much is it?”

“Fifty dollars.”

“Do you take cards?”

“No.” Aaron opens his wallet. He only has thirty-four dollars in cash. John is the other person with him, Lafayette and Alexander dragging Hercules off to a giant tent filled with old books. John was sure that Aaron would follow but he’s currently eyeing a six-foot-tall stuffed Harp seal. Aaron sighs.

“I can’t get it.”

“I’m sorry. I would offer you some of my money, but I spent it all.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just go see Jean.”

“Wait!” Aaron and John freeze, looking at the vendor. “You boys know Jean Valjean?”

“Sure do. He gave us a ride after our car broke down.”

“How much money you got?”

“Thirty-four dollars.” The vendor smiles and gives the seal to Aaron. Aaron’s face lightens up at the seal which is bigger than him. He puts the money on the table. “Tell Valjean I said hi! He’ll know who it is once he sees the seal.” 

The two wave bye and begin to walk to the book tent. A few tents down, John sees a blond woman eyeing Aaron. It was a judgemental look and one that looked like it was trying to figure out just what Aaron was. Of course, this made John upset.

“Stupid, Karens. Aaron, you’re pan, right.” Aaron looks at him skeptically.

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Just kiss me.”

“Why-” Aaron was cut off by John grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him into a full mouth kiss.

“Oh, there's… John and Aaron?” After John pulls away, Aaron sees the other three behind him. They are gonna hate him, now. John pulls Aaron close and glares at the woman who was staring at Burr. She seems frozen for a few seconds.

“I KNEW IT!” Now, Laurens is just confused.

“What?”

“My gaydar was going crazy for you, but I didn’t know about your boyfriend, there. It seemed like it couldn’t make up it’s mind. I just couldn’t decide.” Aaron begins to blush at the word boyfriend. He looks at the others who are John’s actual boyfriends, yet they didn’t seem to care. They were more interested in the lady.

“You weren’t giving him death stares?”

“No, I was trying to figure him out. I support the LGBTQ+ community.” Just then, the lady behind her with long, brown hair who was looking at flowers turned her head.

“You support the LGBTQ+ community?” The five tense. However, the woman didn’t seem affected by it.

“Yes. I didn’t know how to break it to you.” Brunette looks at Aaron. A hand is over her heart as if she was hurt.

“Can you believe this? My own wife, for six years, supports the LGBTQ+ community. Next thing you know, you’re gonna tell me you’re lesbian?”

“I’m pansexual, actually.”

“YOU’RE ATTRACTED TO PANS!?!” Aaron breaks out in laughter at their exchange. Everyone is so accepting here and they welcome everyone with open arms. Sure, they are those who are homophobic, but they haven’t said anything yet! The five begin walking back to the car that they will meet Valjean at.

“She called you my boyfriend.” John states. Aaron’s face puts the tomatoes here to shame with how red it is and he hides it in the softness of the stuffed seal he found a way to carry. “Would you like that? Being my boyfriend.”

“We should let you know, it’s a package deal. You date John, you date us three.” They’ve stopped by now. The four surround him, waiting for an answer. Aaron pets the giant seal, calming his nerves and thinking it through. On the one end, they could ruin what they have and nothing is secure. They’ve openly admitted to making this up as they go and Aaron doesn’t like that. He likes to have reassurance, something he can fall back onto. In this case, he would be dealing with four breakups and that would completely shatter him. On the other hand…

On the other hand, he loves them.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll date you four.” Their faces light up as Hercules sweeps him off his feet. Aaron laughs and goes willingly. Each one takes turns kissing him. They stand there for a few minutes. “We really need to go meet with Jean.”

~6:20~

“...And that’s why your van broke down. Luckily, they think it will be repaired by eleven-thirty, so you can head home tonight.” Hercules actually pays attention to what just came out of Jean’s mouth, while the others nod their heads as if they understood a word of what he just said. Aaron takes another bite of his pizza, smiling like a fool. Should he tell Theodosia about this? About how he left with zero boyfriends and came back with four? Maybe when they are a bit more secure. No reason to get her hopes up.

“And how much did it cost? I’d like to pay you back.”

“I don’t take credit cards. Or checks. Or cash. I guess you’ll have to pay me back by visiting me once in a while. Disappointing, I know.” They smile at him. Jean looks between them. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the relationship between you five?”

“Significant others.” Alex answers the question.

“I figured. How long.”

“John and I have been dating for five years. I think that Hercules and Lafayette have been dating for that same amount of time, roughly. Two years ago, we all decided to date each other. As for Aaron, he started dating us… twenty minutes ago?”

“Sixteen.”

“Sixteen minutes ago.” Jean laughs.

“I would’ve guessed longer.”

“Well, we did have this whole thing planned out. We were gonna go to a restaurant, do some shopping. Then, we were gonna get a carriage ride to the beach where we would ask him to date us and kiss him for the first time. Then the van broke down.”

“I hope I don’t sound rude or selfish, but I’m glad it broke down. I got to meet all of you. Now, come. We still have a few hours before your van is done.” Jean pays the bill (much to the group’s dismay) and they make their way outside. A very tall man with long, dark hair steps forward.

“Taking random people to the middle of nowhere once more, Jean. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re up to something.” Jean laughs and turns to the man.

“We both know that they would take me down. I’m old, remember? My bones break in the wind.”

“You’re still as strong as ever.” The two make eye contact and share a secret smile. Hercules leans over.

“Okay, but they’re cute.” Somebody calls a name that the group didn’t quite catch, distracting the tall man. He looks towards the group.

“I hope we will meet again if you survive this night. Now, I must go. Maybe next time, Valjean will actually give me your names.” Jean laughs as he leaves. 

"Goodbye, Javert." The group pile into the car.

“I hope you know that you will need to tell us the story of you and that tall guy who you were talking to.”

“Or just you in general. You look like a man who has countless stories to tell.”

“That, I do. But it must wait for another time. I swear, if they wrote a book about my life, it would contain 365 chapters.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“And then?”

“And then we stayed at his house, ate cookies, played chess, and went home. The car didn’t get done until 11:40, so we were late. We actually went and saw Jean again a few weeks ago. He makes the best food I’ve ever had, I swear. And everything is so fresh! He’s great.”

“And the seal?”

“At the squad’s house.” His face goes red as he picks at the couch. “When I’ve had hard days or I’m just not mentally in the right place, I’ll go there and cuddle with it. Usually, I’ll lay in their bed and they’ll bring me food or hot chocolate. They join me after I’m set.”

Theo can see the happiness and dreamy look in his eyes. Those four are idiots, rowdy, and giant balls of energy. But they love each other. Burr doesn’t really know what love is, yet she can tell they are teaching him. Three months, they’ve been together, and Aaron has yet to come home in tears. That means they know how to treat Aaron right. And that’s important; that’s crucial.

Because Theodosia doesn’t think Aaron knows how to treat Aaron right.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows where to get a six-foot plush seal, hook me up. I want one.


End file.
